Alterations
by Iris Wood
Summary: Divine Influence puts Michele K with Haruka T and Amara T with Michiru K. Dubbed versions from S Season are paired with several years post Stars version Kind of crossover. Not much adult themes yet, but will soon enough. Girl girl love


Title: Alterations

Author: Iris Wood

Rating: None yet, but it's girl girl action

Plot Notes: After watching every dubbed episode, well, minus one, of S season, I've decided that Amara and Michelle are nothing like Haruka and Michiru, especially, the lesbian part. So, this is my idea if they switched counterparts.

The second chapter will have the more explicit author's notes on the characters and a handy guide to exactly what is going on in relation to th ladies.

Please bare with my idea.

Neither the original Sailormoon nor the new dubbed version belong to me. Please don't sue me, all I have are my books, comics, and chibi-figures. Feel free to review: if you like how the story is starting; your opinions on the S dubbed; if you are agreeable on how different the two sets are, and if you can

guess whose children those two belong to.

Alterations

Chapter 1

In a realm other then our own, two figures sit next to a pond, under a moonlit sky.

The first is a teenage girl, with hair the color of the sea in locks of curls that fall to the middle of her back, skin the color of a mother of pearl.

She looks down at the reflection of the moon in the pond with her blue topaz eyes and runs her pale hands over her meadow green toga-like garb.

The other girl next to her is also youthful, with hair the color of sand in tight locks that frame her face. Her skin has a khaki colored hue to it and eyes that are a light amber. She wears a toga similar to the other's.

The one with hair the color of the sea, ran her hand over the pond, causing ripples. "Sorano, I've been thinking about those two that we saw yesterday in the pond." With in the ripples a woman with a short blond hair appears and a turquoise haired beauty sat nect to her, watching the sunset off a cliff.

Sorano dipped her fingers into the light ripples before speaking, "I have seen into another time, and those two exist in another dimension. I was watching the other set I had discovered, before you had joined me tonight, Meredisu." Sorano pulled her fingers up out of the water and with two fingers caused another two identical figures to appear.

The two observed the sets for a few mins.

"Look at them, few variations in personalities, yet they are the same persons. They both hold the same destinies, yet each group is handling it differently," Meredisu said as both groups fought the same youma, yet act differently.

"Even how they interacted with the other senshi and the future queen is a major factor," Sorano continued. "Yet at that point, some of how they acted toward the future queen was excusable, they held little respect for her, until she showed them her power."

"Ne," Meredisu answered. "Then there's the greatest difference," she found herself lightly chuckling. "One set is rezu, the other set is cousins."

"Though the cousins sometimes get close, the rezu pair are soulmated, destined to be together through thick and thin, even during the time of the rape and the raising of the family," Sorano paused.

She touched the pond again on the side with the rezu and the two reappeared along with a child, eight years old with light green hair and green eyes, and an older girl with voilet hair that is like 16 years old.

"They were soo happy up to that point, then it took almost two years to regain the happiness after the daughter was born. The two house such love for each other, but, they do not admit it until after chaos was defeated, got married soon there after." Sorano looked back up at her friend, "I have an idea."

"You know what our fathers say about messing with that realm." Meredisu looked solemnly at her friend.

"I remember," Sorano answered. She touched the pond and the rezu two appeared.

"Meredisu, could you please touch the pond and put the image of the cousins on the pond, from a time just after the sign of Saturn appears on the forehead of Hatoru."

Meredisu touched the pond. "Sorano, I think I see what you are planning on doing, do you think it is wise?"

Sorano shrugged. "They are counterparts, why should one never meet the other half of the partners."

"They are not supposed to," Meredisu said.

"Why can't they switch partners for a couple months?" Sorano said.

"Wouldn't that create an alternate time line?" Meredisu asked.

"It can just be an experiment for a few weeks then, we have the power to delete the time line afterwards." Sorano again shrugged, "Come on, we can observe them from here."

"Ok, Sorano, I'll go with you on this for two weeks," Meredisu answered.

"One from the time a couple months after they get married, shall be paired with one from a time a few days after the sign of Saturn appears on the child called Hatoru," Sorano said.

"Ready?" Meredisu asked.

"Ready" Sorano said as she took a deep breath.

They closed their eyes and started the ritual. They placed their hands into each other, right in right and left in left, holding them vertical.

"Two souls, yet alike, yet different," they say in unison,

"shall meet the other half of their pair."

At that second, the rezu pair who are married, appeared in the pond, naked together after passion. On the other side of the pond, the cousins appear in separate beds from an earlier time.

"One in the past shall meet the counterparts' other half."

The two voices still in synce.

"For two weeks, let it be done."

The pond swirls from their words, until the images are the same, a rezu paired with a cousin, and a cousin paired with a rezu.

One set in the future, one set in the past.

Tennoh Haruka stirred in bed. She reached out her hand, expecting to find her wife next to her.

She moved her hand about, finding that the bed ended. She opened her eyes to darkness.

"Huh?" she whispered out loud as she realized she was dressed in her night clothes. She blinked, the last thing she remembered was a night of passion, then falling asleep in Michiru's arms.

She realized that she was in her old bed, in her old room. Haruka let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Standing, she suddenly felt determined to be back in the arms of her wife.

Haruka walked out of her room, not bothering with a robe, nor a light, she knew the way from her room to Michiru's.

She passed a clock that was glow-in-the-dark and hung in the hallway; it read

'03:35'.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, now more confused. Last night, they had not gone

to bed until after 4 in the morning, or at least that's when they fell asleep, after looking at a clock next to their bed.

Haruka walked on to her wife's room, still confused.

It's probably the next night or something, her mind rationalized and then dismissed the whole thing optimistically as she stood in front of the door. (Think of the higher powers as wiping the confusion from her mind.)

Haruka opened the door and walked into her room. She saw her wife sleeping in her bed, for there was a full moon shining in through the window. Her turquoise hair is tied by in a ribbon cascading on her pillow. She remembers the feel of it upon her skin.

Haruka walked up to her wife's bed. Michiru was lying on her side, her hands together in front of her. She watched her wife sleep for a few minutes. Next, she leaned over and kissed her turquoise beauty on the cheek, then on the lips very softly.

Michiru stirred then resettled peacefully.

Haruka walked around the bed, preparing to slip into bed beside her wife. She lifted the covers and slipped into bed very softly. Michiru was not a very heavy sleeper in the queen size bed they shared and Haruka softly shifted her weight until she was next to her wife. She very carefully slipped her arm

over her wife and laid her arm over her breasts'. She slowly drifted off to sleep with her wife, Michiru, next to her.

Michiru Kaioh opened her eyes, she found that her wife had drifted a few inches away from her on her queen size bed. Michiru pulled her wife a few inches closer to her. She kissed her wife's cheek,kissed her nose.

Hmm, Haruka must be in a deep sleep she thought. Oh well her mind decided.

Michiru pressed herself against Haruka. She shifted Harukas' legs to get comfertable. Her face was now just a few inches away from Harukas'. She slid her leg between her wife's until it was at the top of the v of her wife's legs.

Michiru put her hands into her beloveds and checked for a pulse,

Haruka seems to be a bit unresponsive this early morning. I'll check it, just to make sure, she told herself.

Ok, she's not dead, but, she's in a really deep sleep. She very softly giggled.

She wrapped her hands around her wife's hands, so they were between her own.

"Ai shitaru, Haruka, my wife forever," she whispered as she closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_I hope that was not too confusing or boring. The next chapter will make more sense and be up when I get the nerve to. This is my first ever SailorMoon fic and it actually has like five chapters typed and in edit stages. _

_Hope u enjoyed the start of the latest saga from Iris Wood. Actually, I wrote most of this like five years ago now._

_Please say something by clicking the review button. _


End file.
